everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Cascade de Mare
Her Royal Highness Princess Cascade Paradise de Mare of Atlantis [she/her] is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Neptune ''(Poseidon)'' '''and '''Salacia ''(Amphitrite)'' from Roman Mythology. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Cascade is attending her Legacy Year of the Mythology Program and is in her Legacy Yea and rooms with Jasper Raiden. Completely happy with her destiny as the next Goddess of the Sea and finding nothing wrong, Cascade sides with the Royals. However, recently a certain someone has made her rethink her dreams Character Personality Unless you don't know, you wouldn't be able to tell if Cascade was Neptune's daughter. But, she is definitely her father's daughter, she's an exact copy of him. She loves anything involving water or the ocean, she especially loves to go to the beach and catch some waves. She loves and cares for all types of sea creatures, her favorite is dolphins. She also, unfortunately, inherited her father's famed temper, which makes it hard for her to control some of her powers. Her temper makes it hard for her to gain control over her earthquake powers as they are directly linked to emotions. This makes her have to work on keeping calm most of the time and not get pissed. When she is angry, she snaps at anyone and it doesn't matter if they are friends, foe, or family, she snaps. It's insanely hard to get her to calm down - ask her family. Because of how her temper is linked to her earthquake powers, she has trouble letting out her emotions. Based on her emotions also depends on how powerful the earthquake is. The calmer she is, nearly nothing happens. But, the angrier she is, the more devastating her earthquake powers are. She's working on trying to stay calm and in control, but when you inherit your father's temper, and almost anything could make you snap, it's hard. Even though she is very much spoiled by her father, Cascade is nowhere being a spoiled brat. It's a mystery to why that is, but no one really notices or feels the need to ask. She holds high respect for her father and won't let anyone bad mouth him. Cascade is very confident 'in her abilities, but that at times is also a flaw for her. She can underestimate people when training which results in her getting beaten and her getting angry. That is not a good combination. She is extremely '''loyal '''to her friends and family, always willing to stand by them. She shows her loyalty when she stood by Blaze when they were having issues with what they were as a person, male or female. Despite her loyalty to friends and family, she will and can hold a grudge. She can hold a grudge for a long time and still does to this day with her brother, who broke her trident once. He quickly got it repaired but she still holds that grudge. In terms of romance, Cascade usually is very confident able to do anything, but it was hard considering her short temper and unable to control her emotions. But, that changed after meeting and falling for Aedan Keahi. She found it hard to just trying to talk to Keahi. In dealing with the Royal-Rebel conflict, Cascade does not give a care about it. Some of her family are Rebels, so she doesn't care. She'll support them with whatever they do. But, do not bully or tease her Rebel family/friends, she will protect them to the very end (she also has a pointy weapon so be careful). Appearance Cascade is told she rivals her cousin and aunt in terms of beauty. She has peachy tan skin, with long bleach-blonde hair, she often has tied up in ponytails styles held back by clips that remind her of the sea (seaweed for example). She has bright sea-green eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes. She wears coral orange makeup and light coral pink lipstick. Her outfits are very much styled after her heritage, Roman, but with shades of blue and green to show her power over the ocean. She also wears a pair of trident earrings and is never seen apart from her trident, Ocean-quaker. Interests and hobbies Horses It's a given that, the daughter of the God of Horses, it's clear that she would love horses. Cascade loves and cares for all types of horses, but she has a thing for pure black ones. Marine creatures The daughter of an Ocean Deity has to have something with Marine creatures, right? Cascade ''adores all marine life but feels the best with dolphins. Growing up in the waters of Neptune, she often spent time playing with the dolphins, since they are playful creatures anyway. She also admits that if she wasn't going to be the next Goddess of the Sea, she would want to be a marine biologist. Battle Training Cascade enjoys training and finds it a relaxing thing - which is weird considering herself. She often trains with The Valkyrie Squad as she finds them the only ones worthy. Powers & Abilities As the daughter of Gods, of course, Cascade inherited quite a bit of their powers, though in her case, she gained mostly her father's powers. She still has years of training to go before she is anywhere close to her father's level of power. '''Powers * Ocean manipulation: Cascade inherited her father's power to manipulate the ocean and everything in them, but at a minor level. Until she graduates and takes over her father, she will have minor control over the ocean. ** Water manipulation: She can control and manipulate all forms of water. This is where her power lies the greatest. *** Water projection: She can project water in the forms of attacks, such as beams, bolts, waves, balls, and blasts. *** Water mimicry: She is able to transform into or have a physical body made up of water. *** Tidal Wave generation: Cascade is able to generate Tidal Waves, but can only do it when she is in a large body of water. *** Hydrokinetic constructs: She is able to form constructs out of the water. Cascade tends to use this power to make a water-trident should she lose Ocean-quaker. *** Hydro-Telekinesis: Cascade is able to manipulate matter using water, similar to Telekinesis. Anything she does hold does not get wet. ** Underwater breathing: She is capable of breathing underwater, which makes sense since she was most likely born underwater, in her father's kingdom. ** Water empowerment: Her powers become stronger when near bodies of water. ** Enhanced swimming: She is able to swim better than most people. With her powers, she's able to propel herself at high speeds while going in the water. * Earthquake generation: She also inherited her father's power over earthquakes. Unfortunately, this power is out of her control and she is still learning how to control it. * Lake/River manipulation: She also has the potential to manipulate lakes/rivers and everything in them. It's unknown if she can since she's never really showed when she's standing near lakes and rivers. * Marine life communication: Cascade is able to communicate and understand the sea-creatures of the ocean. Her favorite thing to do is talk with the dolphins. * Equine communication: As her father the Creator of Horses, Cascade can communicate with them. She's often seen talking with her stallion, Seabiscuit. * Ocean Lordship: Heiress of the Ocean, Cascade will someday take over her father's place and hold domain in oceans and all life and traits that dwell within them. ** Storm manipulation: When she becomes Lady of the Ocean, it is possible for Cascade to gain the power to create and control storms. * Immortality Skillset * Extensive knowledge of oceans: Cascade has extensive knowledge of anything involving the sea. She knew everything about it, including the different types of water levels. * Extensive knowledge of equines: She has extensive knowledge of anything related to equines. * Enhanced combat: Trained by her parents, Cascade is a fierce warrior, quickly able to defend herself. She is still in using her water and not when fighting, but is stronger when using her water. ** Hydrokinetic combat: She has become proficient infusing her water into hand-to-hand combat. * Aquatic adaptation: She is easily able to adapt to underwater environments. * Trident proficiency: Cascade is extremely skilled in wielding her trident, Ocean-quaker, both in and out of battle. She is never seen without Ocean-quaker. * Multilingual: Cascade is able to speak fluently in Latin and English. She is also learning how to speak Hawaiian for Keahi. Myth - Neptune How Does the Myth Go? :Main article: Neptune How Cascade Fits into It? Cascade was born many years after the completion of her father's myths. As the only child to take after Neptune, she was selected to be his successor. She was raised in the underwater kingdom of Neptune's Kingdom. Viewpoint on Destiny Despite being the youngest child of Neptune, Cascade was chosen to take his place. She was chosen most likely due to her similar nature of her father plus, she inherited most of his powers. Cascade takes her destiny very seriously and adores it. She will not let anyone take her destiny away from her. She will become the next Goddess of the Sea, no matter what. Class Schedule Period 1: Godly Kingdom Management Period 2: Mythos Magic Period 3: Oceanography Period 4: Scythes and Swords Period 5: Marksmanship Period 6: Mythology Quotes : "I...am...trying...to...control my temper!!!" : –Cascade when she is trying to control her temper. : "Shut up, Jasper..." : – Cascade to Jasper when the latter learns of the former's crush. Alternate Universe Pokemon AUs Journey of Trainers '' Cascade Cerulean is a trainer from Okeanós City of the Mythal region. She is the youngest child and only daughter of Gym Leader Neptune Cerulean. Like her parents, Neptune and Salacia Cerulean, Cascade specializes in Water-type Pokemon. Her first is a male Froakie. She later joins her cousin Blaze Vaden on her own Pokemon Journey. Trivia * Like all gods, Cascade does not have a true last name. ** Her full name is ''Cascade Paradise de Mare. *** Cascade is a name referring to rushing waterfalls. **** Her final name was picked by [[Airbenderfreak|'Airbenderfreak']]. *** Paradise refers to areas surrounded by water. *** De Mare was chosen as it translates to from the ocean, and Mare is Latin for sea. * Her birthday is August 18th which makes her a Leo. ** Her exact age is also unknown, but she very much looks like an average sixteen-year-old female teenager. It's impossible to really tell her exact age, and she doesn't talk much about it. Though, it makes people wonder how she is so close to cousins Vesper and Blaze when she potentially could be many, many years older. * Like her father, Cascade carries a Trident. Unknown to her, her trident also acts as something that helps control her powers. Her trident was made by her "Uncle"/Cousin Vulcan as a favor from her father. * Her favorite color is cobalt blue, not caring for any meaning it has. She claims she just likes the shade. * Despite having control over water and such, Cascade cannot creates water. She can only control the existing water. ** Once she becomes a full Goddess, it's possible that she could gain the power to generate water. * In terms of how she battles, Cascade is a mix between Katara and Korra from the Last Airbender series. She can be gentle and calm, but also fierce and powerful. Notes * Cascade was originally inspired by Percy Jackson from Percy Jackson and the Olympians ''& ''Heroes of Olympus series. ** Mostly the loyalty part... ** The appearance did have a play in it before it was scrapped. ** Her birthday is also a homage to Percy Jackson who's birthday is August 18th. * A possible last name is "Neptune" and "Neptunus". ** If she was on the Ever After High Fandom, her name would be Cascade P. Neptune. Concept Gallery Cascade de Mare Signature.jpg|Design of Cascade drawn by CowEverAfter Cascade de Mare.png|Traditional to Digital. By Jadie Cascade de Mare.jpg|Cascade's card - done by the awesome Jadie Cascade de Mare's cards.png|Cascade's Royal and Info Card together Cascade Royal Card.png|Cascade's Royal Card Cascade Info Card.png|Cascade's Info Card Cascade's Symbol.png|Cascade's Symbol Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Roman Mythology Category:Panromantic